Harmony's New Flame
by Nova Pyro
Summary: Equestria has always been known as land of peace, but now an ancient evil threatens it. Now the elements of harmony must team up with the dragon king Pyro to fight this ancient evil. Powers will be discovered, friendships will be tested, and universus will colide. What will come in the near future? You'll have to read to find out. Inspiration for my fanfic goes to Quest for Harmony
1. Chapter 1

"**Harmony's New Flame"**

**Hey everyone, it's me Nova Pyro. I know I don't seem like the guy who'd write a fanfic like this one, but I've been dying to see what I can do when I'm outside my element. So bare with me and go easy on the reviews. (When reading, do not regard anything from my previous fanfictions to this one). The story begins now.**

It was a normal day in the land of Equestria. The sun was shining and everyone was going with their normal day. However today was going to be very special for a few ponies.

In the old library of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant Spike were getting ready for the day.

Twilight was a lavender-purple unicorn. Her long mane was about the same shade in color with a pink stripe running horizontally through her hair-like mane growing over her forehead in a trimmed look and running down her neck the same way. Her tail was done pretty much the same way in color and kept in the same style. Her eyes were more of a dark purplish-indigo color, and her cutie mark, the natural marking all ponies have on their flanks, resembled a large red star surrounded by multiple white sparkles.

Spike was a lavender-purple baby dragon. He had light green spikes starting from his head ending at the back of his head. He was about half Twilights size, but he still managed to keep his rep as her number 1 assistant.

Twilight was using her magic to put the books she was reading back on the shelves. Spike had put the last of the books on a lower shelf he could reach without a latter.

Spike had an agitated look on his face as he put the last book on the shelf. He let out a loud grunt as he sat down against the shelf.

Twilight turned to him and asked, "What's got you in such sour mood?" Spike sighed as he said, "Nothing really. I just wish something cool would happen. I've been stuck in here for a week with nothing to do. As a matter of fact the only thing exciting I do around here is write your letters to Princess Celestia."

Twilight rolled her eyes at Spikes whining. She trotted over to him and said, "Look Spike, everyone's been doing their jobs around Ponyville, even Rainbow Dash. Plus noting dangerous has been happening for a while either. So I say we should enjoy this time of peace and quiet."

Spike frowned and mimicked her, "Pehh, '_I think we should enjoy this time of peace and quiet.' _If you ask me there's been to much peace and quiet around here. I at least want to get out of this library."

Twilight rolled her eyes and asked, "So what do you think, a fun adventure is just going to fall out of the sky?" Spike was about to respond when he got a bad feeling in his stomach. He then belched up a green flame and out came a scroll with a sun seal on it.

Twilight used her magic to grab the letter and looked to see it was from the princess. Twilight then opened the scroll and began reading it.

_'Dear my fateful student Twilight Sparkle,_

_Something has come to my attention involving the dragon species. They have been gathering together at their migration sight and more are pouring in. This behavior has me worried that something may be wrong. I am going there to speak with the dragon lord, 'Fernis' who is in charge of most of the dragons in Equestria. Hopefully he will be able to tell me what has happened to make the dragons behave this way. As my most fateful student I would like you and any of your friends you'd like to bring with you to accompany me to the dragon mountains. I will be awaiting your arrival near the entrance._

_Sincerely your teacher 'Princess Celestia'._

Twilight looked shocked after reading that letter and was very surprised by the request. Spike however was really excited.

He then said, "Thank you Princess. Finally we've got something to do, and it involves my kind."

Twilight gave Spike and annoyed look as she said, "Spike, do I have to remind you the last time we were around your kind we ended up being chased off that mountain."

Spike's smile went away as recalled the insolent of the dragon migration. He then said, "Yeah, but this will be different. The princess is going to be there and so will the others. So who are you bringing?"

Twilight held a hoof to her chin as she thought for a minute. She then remembered a few things, "Well Rarity's working on new designs, Applejack is in mid preparation for applebuck season, and Pinky Pie is currently babysitting."

Spike then said, "So that leaves Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

Twilight then showed a look of worry as she said, "I just hope her Draco-phobia doesn't kick in or she just might run off the mountain."

Spike then gave a devious smile as he said, "Well we could not tell her where we're really going and just tell her the princess is taking us on a top secret assignment."

Twilight thought for a minute and said, "Actually that could work. Okay get everything ready we're going to the dragon mountains."

**Dragon Mountain:**

The three ponies and spike finally arrived at mountain and were had made it right on schedule. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were all looking a bit afraid.

Rainbow Dash then leaned over to Twilight and asked, "Um are you sure we should be up here without a disguise? I mean after what happened last time…" "Its fine Rainbow. Princess Celestia assured me that we would be safe up here." Twilight quickly assured the rainbow pegasus.

Fluttershy then asked in a whispered tone, "So what is the assignment again?" Twilight cleared her throat and said, "Well uh, we're her to… well…" "We're to meet Princess Celestia about the dragons!" Spike quickly blurted out earning a glare from Twilight.

Fluttershy's eyes then shrank as she said, "D-D-D-D-Dr-Dr- DRAGONS!" She was about to bolt, but Twilight used her magic to grab her and hold her still. "Fluttershy, everything is going to be fine. Princess Celestia guaranteed that the dragons would not attack us. We're going to fine." She said in a calm and gentle tone.

Fluttershy seemed to calm down. Twilight then calmly said, "Okay, I'm going to let you go now, but just promise me you won't scream, shout, or run away." The shy pegasus quickly nodded and Twilight released her.

Spike then walked up next to her and said, "Come on Fluttershy, I'm sure everything will be fine, but what I'm wondering is, how are we supposed to find the entrance to the mountain?"

A voice then came from behind them and said, "I believe I can help with that." Everyone turned around to see the princess coming up to them with a very large dragon next to her.

Fluttershy quickly hid behind Twilight as she they all bowed to the princess. Twilight smiled and said, "Princess Celestia, I was wondering where you were." "I'm glad you came Twilight. I see you brought your friends with you as well."

Rainbow Dash then flew up as she said, "Of course she picked her most awesome friend to come with her." The princess gave a slight chuckle at Rainbow's boasting.

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind Twilight and said, "Hello Princess, it's good to see you again."

The princess kept a friendly smile as she greeted Fluttershy, "It is good to see you again as well Fluttershy. I'm glad you were able to come."

Celestia then looked down to see Spike beside Twilight carrying a pack on his back. She leaned down and said, "Hello Spike, I figured you were coming."

Spike smiled a little as replied, "Well I couldn't pass up an opportunity to hear news about my own kind now could I?"

Celestia smiled as she said, "I suppose not, I'm glad you could all come."

Twilight rolled her eyes at the comment. She then looked at the dragon next to the princess. This dragon stood even taller than the princess, he was on all fours which was custom for most adult dragons. He was a dark ruby red color, with a golden underbelly. He had long black horns in the middle of his head pointing towards his back. His wings were bat like and were a fire orange color. He had golden spikes going down his back and ending at his tail. His tail ended in a dark yellow tail spike that looked very sharp.

She then asked, "So this must be Fernis?" The old dragon nodded showing she was right. He then said, "Ms. Celestia, now that your student and her friends have arrived, we should go inside. I have some very good news."

Everyone followed Fernis inside the mountain and through a cave carved into the side of it. As they entered the cave Fernis took in a deep breath and let an enormous flame erupt from his mouth.

The flames flew through the cave and lit the torches hanging on the walls. This then reveled the stone hallway they were walking down. Everyone continued to follow Ferins deeper into the cave.

As they turned around they saw more dragons gathered in a single room. There were many different types of dragons all gathered around a round, and stone table in the center of the room. There were three dragons at the table: two females and one male.

One of the females was a deep ocean blue, the other was forest green, the male was an almost golden color. There were four seats next to Fernis's chair at the center. Those chairs were for Celestia and the others.

Fernis stepped forward and said, "Young ones, these are the fellow dragon leaders: Zeus, Gaia, and Rivera."

Rivera said, "Fernis, I'm glad your back. It was getting a little to quite in here."

Zeus then asked in a friendly tone, "So are you going to tell us why we have come from our separate lands and gathered here. You sounded rather excited when you sent the letters."

Fernis, Celestia, and the others sat down and waited for Fernis to speak. Fernis cleared his throat and said, "What I have to say is very important and all of you should hear this. It not only involves the dragons, but all who live in Equestria. What is about to happen is something we have all hoped for, but feared would never happen again."

Twilight was very intrigued by this. Not only because of the killer intro Fernis just made, but the fact that it involved the princess and all of Equestria.

Rivera asked in a confused tone, "Fernis, what exactly are you talking about?"

Fernis smiled as he said, "You all know of the tragedy our kind faced 100 years ago."

Everyone in the room minus Twilight and her friends had looks of sadness and pain on their faces as they looked down.

Twilight looked to the princess and asked, "What happened 100 years ago?"

Princess Celestia looked to Fernis in a way of asking permission to tell the tale. Fernis nodded and she began, "Years ago all dragons were ruled by one family of dragons. These dragons were strong and compassionate leaders. Their word was law to all dragons. These dragons were kings and were born to lead. These dragons ruled over a city in another realm where their kind is the dominant race. Every few years the kings or queens of that ancient realm would come to Equestria and spread their power across the land. They enriched it and spread joy and happiness across Equestria and in return we would teach them magic. This tradition carried on generation after generation. However 1000 years ago the last king, Draco could not learn all the magic we had to teach. He had a wife named Gaia he needed to care for and needed to go back to the dragon city early. He too blessed our land with his power, but he never returned afterwards. 18 years ago it was said the king and his family had been wiped out. The dragons were left without a leader and Equestria started having to find new ways to spread power across the land. So the dragons devised the right to rule among the four dragons you see here. The dragon city and the dragons who live there were never heard from again."

Twilight was horrified by this and she wasn't the only one. Rainbow Dash looked full of pity for the dragons. Spike looked like he would never eat another jewel again. Flutteshy was on the verge of crying.

Fernis then interrupted their sad thoughts and said, "However it would seem that fate did not want us to live without a proper leader. The dragon king has returned."

Everyone's eyes shot wide at this sudden news.

Gaia then said, "But that's impossible. I thought it was confirmed that he was killed."

Fernis shook his head and said, "It is not Draco. I'm afraid he did meet his end that tragic day. The king that has returned is his son. He survived and returned to the dragon city. He's been alive for 16 years and has been living in the dragon city for 2 years now. He has already saved his world twice and has proven himself a true king."

Gaia then asked, "What's his name, what's he like?"

Fernis smiled and said, "His name is Pyro, and he is like every king who came before him. He strong, compassionate, and willing to do whatever it takes to protect his people. Not only that thanks to his heroics and bravery, he has surpassed the first king of the dragon city, Titanus."

Zeus smiled and said, "That is quite a feat, but why only now have we heard of his return?" "Because of the war the elders have had no time to tell anyone else not only that it was very difficult forming the portal there."

Princess Celestia then spoke up next, "When will he be arriving?" Rainbow Dash suddenly sprung and asked in a surprised yet frightful tone, "Wait a minute, he's coming here!?"

Fernis smiled and replied, "I'm happy to announce that he will be arriving tomorrow morning with his six generals."

Twilight was very surprised by this. Invititing a dragon to from another dimension to live in Equestria was very alarming. Twilight then turned to the princess and asked, "Princess are you sure it's a good idea to invite him here. I mean if it's been over 100 years since he's... uh ... they've been here as you say maybe they've changed."

The princess used her wing to cover Twilight's back and said, "My most faithful student we have nothing to worry about. The dragons from that dimension are peaceful, especially the king. I will be here tomorrow to greet him along with the dragon leaders. Thank you for the information Fernis." With that the Princess Celestia, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all left and went down the hall.

Fluttershy was still shaking like a leaf, but now it was for two reasons. Fluttershy flew next to the princess and asked, "Are you sure he's nice, not that I question your judgment, if it's okay with you, I mean..."

Before Fluttershy could say anymore Celestia used her wing to gently rub her back which seemed to calm her down a bit. Rainbow Dash flew up next to her and said, "Don't worry Fluttershy if that dragon tries anything I'll give the old hoof to the snout and send him back to his little universe."

Twilight rolled her eyes and said, "Rainbow, the last time you went hoof to claw with a dragon, you almost got us all killed."

Celestia shot a stern look at the cyan Pegasus and said, "Rainbow Dash, I must insist that you be on your best behavior." "Ok Princess. I will be at my best and coolest behavior tomorrow." she said in response.

Twilight was still in thought but she managed to come up with a question, "Princess, if this dragon king is so important, why haven't I heard about him till now?"

The princess let out a loud sigh while still keeping her composure as she said, "When I heard what happened to the royal family. I thought it best that no future ponies get false hope from a legend."

Twilight nodded and said, "I suppose you're right, but I would have at least liked to hear about it."

"Well I must head to my sleeping quarters. After all we have a special guest arriving at sunrise and I believe the sun should be up when he arrives. Good night Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. ," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Good night princess." They all replied in unison. Rainbow Dash then asked, "Do you really think this guy is really legit? I mean he is a dragon."

Twilight nodded and said, "Right, I just hope he doesn't happen to be dangerous. Uh... I think we should get Fluttershy to a room."


	2. Chapter 2: An Agreement

"**Harmony's New Flame"**

**Chapter 2: An Agreement**

Hey everyone it's me again. I'm posting my second chapter and I hope you'll respond to this one. I've thrown in one of my alleged and probably expected Disney songs which I do not own. So what will happen next as the dragon king finally arrives, you'll have to read to find out. Please review and enjoy!

**Morning On 'Dragon Mountain' 6:00 A.M.:**

Everyone was still sound asleep in the mountain and the morning sun was fast approaching.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike were all sleeping close together. Spike suddenly sprung awake. He looked around and felt that something was calling him. He began walk outside waking up Twilight in the process.

Twilight looked over to see the purple dragon awake and heading for the door. Twilight got up and asked, "Spike, where are you going? Spike!"

It was too late, Spike had left. Twilight woke up Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and they all ran after Spike.

"**He Lives in You: Equestria/Dragon Style" -**

******Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama new' enamabala ******

**Night****  
****And the spirit of life****  
****Calling******

**Oh, oh, iyo****  
****Mamela [Listen}****  
****Oh, oh, iyo**

****Spike was walking almost like he knew where he was going. The only thing that bothered him was he didn't. He then started walking outside to see the sun peaking over the edge of the mountain (obviously the princess had started raising the sun for the day).

******And a voice****  
****With the fear of a child****  
****Answers******

**Oh, oh, iyo****  
****Oh, mamela [Listen]****  
****Oh, oh, iyo**

****As Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all ran outside they all saw Spike walking up the side of a hill.

******Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]****  
****We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation)]******

**Wait****  
****There's no mountain too great****  
****Oh, oh, iyo****  
****Hear these words and have faith****  
****Oh, oh, iyo****  
****Have faith**

****As the three ponies made it up the side of the hill, they received a shock. All the dragons in the area had gathered before the front entrance of the mountain. They looked like they were all waiting for something or someone. Even Spike was staring off into the distance.

******Hela hey mamela [Hey, listen]******

**(Dragon Background Chorus:)****  
****He lives in you****  
****He lives in me****  
****He watches over****  
****Everything we see****  
****Into the water****  
****Into the truth****  
****In your reflection****  
****He lives in you**

The princess then walked up beside them and whispered, "You may want to step to the side." The three ponies looked down to see they were on what looked like a walk way. They stepped to the left out of the way.

Everyone then heard Fernis yell, "He's here!" Everyone looked excited and stood ready.****

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

As everyone watched, then finally saw him. A dragon walked up and stood on top of the the hill (ironically the sun rose behind him giving him a hero like look).

The dragon had bright red scales that reflected the light of the morning sun. He also had golden curved horns that pointed backwards on his head. His tail had two golden blades on them that looked very sharp. His wings were a dark orange color and were very wide, but he kept them at his side. His body looked like that of a royal. He was about 6 feet tall on all fours. This dragon was Pyro, the dragon king.

He then walked through the walkway the dragons had made for him, his companions close behind. As he walked by the dragons on each side bowed to him and stepped back.

**(Dragon Background Chorus:)****  
****He lives in you****  
****He lives in me**

Twilight and her friends watched as all the dragons bowed to this dragon that looked like he was no older than them.

As he passed the other dragons, he approached the dragon leaders, the princess, the three mares, and Spike.

**He watches over****  
****Everything we see**

Then they were all shocked as dragon leaders, and Princess Celestia bowed to Pyro as he stood before them. He looked a little surprised as well, but nodded his head in response. He then looked over to Twilight and her friends. Twilight figuring it was the best option bowed her head as she would to the princess. She was soon followed by Fluttershy, and the reluctantly by Rainbow Dash.

**Into the water****  
****Into the truth****  
****In your reflection****  
****He lives in you**

The young red dragon then looked down at Spike who had a look of awe on his face. The red dragon then smiled at him in a friendly manner. Spike then bent down on one knee and bowed to him with a smile on his face.

**He lives in you, ****he lives in you****, ****he lives in you****.**

**(Song Ends.)**

As he did this the dragon leaders and the princess rose and started leading him and his friends back up to the mountain.

As they all arrived at the mountain. The dragon leaders led the Pyro into the conference room they had talked in the day before.

As they entered the room the dragon leaders stood aside and let Pyro enter first. The red dragon and his generals stepped by while taking long looks around the room.

Twilight took another look at the dragons. They looked very different from the dragons of Equestria. They looked more… more… dangerous.

The king and his generals were all male. There was a dark grey one, a forest green one, a sky blue one, a dark yellow one, and a dark blue one.

The dragon leaders, Princess Celestia, and the others soon sat down. Pyro and his friends sat down as well, but stayed quiet.

Fernis was the first to speak, "Your Majesty, it is an honor to see you again. We cannot tell you how glad we were to hear of your safe return to the dragon realms."

Pyro smiled and said, "Thank you Fernis, I'm glad to be back as well. Oh, these are my generals: Razor, Ethan, Skye, and my brothers, Jordan, and Conner."

Razor was the dark grey dragon. He was the same size as Pyro and just as muscular. He had dark black horns, claws, and wings. His tail blade was doubled like Pyro's except his were more curved instead of straight. His wings had small claws on them that really stood out. His eyes were light grey color that seemed cold and alone. Razor then spoke in a flat and non-interested tone, "It's nice to meet you. I am Pyro's top general."

'Sheesh, what's with the attitude?' Twilight thought as she listened to him. She wasn't the only one. Rainbow Dash was giving him an angry glare while Fluttershy looked scared.

The princess however showed no signs of being displeased, and the dragon leaders seemed completely unfazed by his behavior.

Ethan was the forest green dragon. Although he was the same height as his friends he was much more muscular. He had light brown, horns claws, and wings. His horns looked like those of a ram. On his tail was what looked like a mace that could do a lot of damage if you were the one it was heading towards. His eyes were much brighter emerald green that seemed calm and friendly. He then spoke in a friendly tone, "It's good to meet all of you. I am Pyro's second general."

Skye was the sky blue one (heh heh). His horns and claws were white. His wings were light blue on the outside and white on the inside. They also had sharp white claws on the tips of them. His tail had an ax that took up a lot of his tail. It had obviously been sharpened. His eyes like his scales were a light blue that seemed to be friendly and free. Skye cleared his throat as he said, "I'm very glad that you invited us to your realm and I'm very happy to meet you all. I'm Pyro's third general."

Twilight then thought, 'Well these guys are more friendly. I wonder why they say what general they are when they're done talking."

Conner and Jordan were the dark blue and yellow dragons. They looked like twins and stood next to Pyro. Jordan's horns had many curves in them but they still formed a line. Conner's horns were in the shape of a single lightning bolt. Conner's horns, claws, and wing tips were black. His tail blade was in the shape of a long lightning bolt. Jordan's claws, wings, and horns were all an even darker blue. His tail was straight blade that looked like it was mostly meant for stabbing. They both said in unison, "We are Pyro's brothers and his forth in command generals. It's an honor to meet you all."

Princess Celestia stood up and said, "It is an honor to meet all of you. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. This is my prized student and her friends: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike."

Pyro and his generals simultaneously said, "It's nice to meet all of you."

Zeus then said, "Well now that the introduction is done I say we get down to business.

Fernis then asked, "King Pyro, if you would. Could you please tell us where you've been those 16 years you were gone?"

Pyro's face went from calm to one of disturbance, but he soon regained his composure and said, "I'm afraid that is something I don't like to remember. I will speak with you about it later."

"Of course your majesty, we understand how painful those memories must be. We did not mean to open old wounds." Rivera said to him in a kind and understanding tone.

Twilight then thought, 'Now I really want to know what happened. I can probably ask the princess about it later. I'm sure he'll tell her.'

The young king shook his head and said, "No its all right. The memories are indeed painful, but you all were just curious."

Pyro then asked, "Could one of you tell me why you called me here? From your letter it seemed important."

Gaia spoke up next, "Yes, I would be glad to explain. You see your ancestors, including your father Draco, always came here to learn magic from this realm. In return for learning this they would bestow their power upon Equestria and spread joy and harmony across it,"

Twilight and the others were baffled at this. She then leaned over to the princess and asked, "Princess is this true?" "Every word of it. The kings of the dragon city have been coming here for centuries, even before my rule." She responded quickly.

Gaia then continued, "However when your father never came back we've had to use other sources of power to do this. But now that you have returned we hope you will bless our land with your power once again."

Pyro thought for a moment and said, "I will do it, but who will teach me this magic?"

Fernis chuckled and said, "We thought you would ask that. It is customary that you stay here while you are not only spreading your power across the land, but learning magic as well. You will be learning from the princess here."

Pyro turned to Princess Celestia and smiled. She gave warm smile back to him.

That was when Rainbow Dash snapped. She flew up to the princess and said, "Um… Princess may I remind you that he's a dragon! We don't know what he might do if you teach him magic. He'll probably use it to destroy Equestria for all we know!"

Razor snorted and said, "I understand why she has distrust against another species, and I have some of my own. Why should our king have to stay here? We don't know what these ponies will do. Not only that, he's only been back for two years. He's barely had time to fix up everything in the city from the last war we **just** had."

Pyro raised his paw and said, "Peace Razor, I'm sure the princess will hold up her end of the bargain. Besides I owe it to my people to learn everything I can to make myself a stronger and better king."

Razor looked like he still had his doubts, but he would not question the king. Pyro then nudged him with his elbow and said, "Besides, if anything does go wrong, I can take care of myself."

Zeus then spoke up and said, "You have no need to fear for Pyro's safety. The dragons of Equestria will be watching over him. However if it would make you feel better, you may stay here and guard him yourselves."

Ethan nodded and said, "That's a reasonable solution. That way we can watch over him ourselves. That is as long as the princess is okay with it."

Twilight spoke up at this moment as she remembered something, "Um Princess, you have many royal duties you do during the day. How will you be able to teach Pyro magic?"

The princess then looked down at Twilight and said, "That's actually the reason I brought you here. I would like you to teach him."

"What, I can't do that. I'm still learning myself. Taking on a student of my own is unthinkable." Twilight shouted in surprise and shock."

Celestia still kept her warm smile as she said, "I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't believe in your ability. I will be checking now then to check on his progress and help if necessary."

Twilight looked down for a second. She looked like she was in deep thought. She then looked up and said, "I'll try my best princess." The princess smiled at her then turned to Pyro. "Do you have any objections, Pyro."

Pyro smiled and said, "None, if you trust her with this task, I will not question your judgment."

Jordan then stepped up beside his brother and said, "Pyro, you have royal duties to attend to back in the dragon city. With us here, who's going to take care of those?" Pyro turned to his brother and answered, "Send a letter to the elders and tell them to handle things while I'm gone. I'm confident that they can handle it."

Fernis smiled and said, "There we are then. Pyro you must pack your things. You and your generals will be departing tomorrow."

Pyro nodded and turned to leave with his generals close behind. Twilight and the others looked nervous, except the princess and spike.

Spike looked overjoyed as he said, "Alright, finally another dragon for me to hang out with and a guy no less."

Twilight and Rainbow rolled their eyes to Spikes comment and went back to their room.

**Tomorrow morning 6:15 am:**

Twilight woke up and looked around. All her friends were still asleep. Now that she was up there was no way she was going back down.

She decided to go for a walk and thought, 'Well nothing like a morning walk to greet the day. At least I'll get to see Princess Celestia raise the sun today.'

The purple unicorn walked outside, and walked up a rocky hill so she could see the princess raise the sun and she could see the sun rise.

As she walked up the hill she saw the sun's golden glow in the sky and its rays washing over the land. It was truly amazing.

She then heard something move next to her and looked to see Pyro standing at a cliffs edge looking and smiling over the same scene. Twilight then thought, 'Well if I'm going to be teaching him I might as well get to know him.'

Twilight took a single step and Pyro turned to her. His draconic sense of hearing caught her first movement. Twilight couldn't believe it; she was at least 20 feet away from him.

She looked to see that he still had a smile on his face so she continued to approach him. She then asked, "Your majesty, if I may ask, why are you up so early?"

"There's no need for that formal stuff. You can talk to me normally, I'm pretty sure we're both teens." Pyro said while giving her a friendly smile.

"Oh ok." Twilight said a bit confused. She then thought, 'Wow, he's really nice.'

Pyro then turned back to the sunrise and said, "I always wake up at dawn. I used to always look forward to every morning looking over the city. The sun would shine over the stone buildings in the most amazing way. However whenever I go out on missions I just look out over the land."

Twilight then asked, "You wake up every day at dawn. Wow that means you get up as early as Apple Jack."

"Who?" Pyro asked while raising a brow. Twilight laughed and said, "She's a friend of mine back home. You'll meet her when we go there today."

"Oh, I figured as much." The fire dragon responded in a kind tone. "So why do you get up so early?"

Pyro took a deep breath and began to explain, "A lot of fire dragons wake up early because the sun gives off heat in the morning that our bodies take in. I also do it because I have my royal duties to attend to so I get an early start on them when I wake up. It's a win, win if you ask me."

Pyro's smile soon faded as he thought about his home again. He then said, "I sure will miss the view. Now the sun will only show the landscape."

Twilight couldn't help but hold pity for the red dragon. He would be away from his home for who know how long, so it's obvious that he will get homesick.

Pyro then smiled again and said, "Well at least I get to see the sunrise. That is always the same in every world."

Twilight nodded and said, "Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it." Pyro then said, "I still can't believe that the princess raises that thing every morning. It must be exhausting."

Twilight shrugged and said, "Magic is always hard to use, but she doesn't seem to tired whenever she's done."

Pyro smiled and looked back out over the horizon. Twilight then looked at him and began to look him over. His scales looked amazing in the light of the morning sun.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Rainbow Dash yell, "Twilight its time to go, come on!"

She turned to Pyro and said, "So much for a peaceful morning. Let's go." The red dragon followed close behind her.

As the ponies and dragons made their way down the mountain they were met with a surprising sight. All the dragons were awake and looked like they had been waiting for them.

Fluttershy's Draco-phobia kicked in and she hid behind Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked a little concerned as well, but she was then surprised as Pyro and the others walked past her.

Pyro walked up hill that ended in a long point. The point was very sharp and was high that you could see ever dragon from there. Pyro stood up there with his generals and all eyes were on him. Twilight and the others watched and waited for him to do something.

Suddenly his body started shining with a golden light. The 6 mares and Spike all stared in amazement as the light grew brighter.

To them it looked like Pyro was glowing with the rays of the sun. However she could almost have sworn she had seen this glow before, but from someone she knew.

His friends however just looked happy. As the light grew brighter Twilight's horn began to glow with a golden light as well. Her horn was resonating with the power that Pyro was releasing. Pyro then opened his eyes and looked out over the crowd.

The red dragon lifted his paw in the air and smashed it into the ground sending a golden shockwave through the ground.

As the golden shock wave traveled across the ground grass, flowers, and small pools water started popping up everywhere.

The dragons began to cheer and roar out to their king that had finally returned after all these years. Pyro took in a deep breath and let out a loud roar that shook the very ground. All the dragons in the crowd roared out in response.

Pyro and his friends then roared out back to them. Spike then tried and let out a small squeak that he frowned at afterwards.

Twilight and the others were still in shock at what just happened. Twilight couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Pyro then turned around and walked back over to Twilight and the others. They all still had shocked looks on their faces, but they fixed them as the dragon king approached.

Pyro then smiled and said, "Shall we?" "Uh… sure." The purple unicorn said quickly.

As they all headed down the mountain they met up with the princess who had been waiting for them.

She smiled and said, "The power you hold is truly amazing. It never ceases to surprise me what just the little bit of you power can do."

Pyro smiled and said, "Thank you princess, I must say it does feel good to use my powers for something other than battle for once."

Twilight gave him a strange look as she thought, 'Is he serious. How can a power so pure be used for battle, and why?'

"So where are we going first?" the dragon asked as he and his friends walked beside the princess and the mares.

"We're heading to Canterlot so we can discuss a few things. After that you will be heading to Ponyville with Twilight."

Everyone nodded and followed the Princess further down the mountain.

As they traveled down the mountain Celestia took a side glance at Pyro and thought, 'Pyro, could you really be the one?'

Pyro felt the princesses eyes on him and looked up at her with a smile. She smiled back at him and they journeyed on.

**What will happen in Canterlot? What kind of power does Pyro truly have? How will his teachings in magic go? Find out on my next chapter of "Harmony's new Flame".**


	3. Chapter 3: Game Plan

"**Harmony's New Flame"**

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Homes**

Hey Nova Pyro here with my third chapter. Last time Pyro and his generals had finally arrived at Dragon Mountain. After some discussion it was said that Pyro would learn magic from Twilight. Now we join everyone back in Canterlot Now they will further discuss what they will do when they return to Ponyville.

**Canterlot, Princess Celestia's Castle:**

As the sun rose once again Pyro eyes opened to the new day. He then looked down to see he was lying on a bed.

He then remembered that they had arrived late last night. They were all exhausted and were practically the walking dead. The princess had given him and all his friends their own rooms to sleep in. Pyro let out a loud yawn showing his razor sharp fangs. He then stretched out his body like a cat and popped a few of his joints.

He then decided to take in the scenery from a nearby window. He looked outside and was very impressed with what he saw. It was Canterlot. Everything was: clean, proper, organized, and civilized; translation boring (hah, hah, hah!). The mares, colts, and fillies who walked by were just as said.

Pyro looked around and saw that there was nothing interesting going on, and figured nothing ever did. The young king decided to go for a little walk around the castle.

He opened his door and began to make his way downstairs. It was then that he noticed all the guards that were around. He decided to ignore them and continued on his way; the only problem was, they were all staring at him.

The young king decided to ignore them and kept walking.

A few minutes after Pyro had left Twilight and the others had woken up.

Twilight looked in the mirror to see her mane in a wild mess; nothing a little magic couldn't fix. She lit up her horn and in a flash her mane was back to normal.

She then turned to the others and greeted them, "Morning everyone."

Rainbow Dash eyes were open but her body was limp like she was still asleep. She stretched her legs and her wings with a loud yawn.

She then said, "Morning Twilight, man I haven't slept that well in a long time. Even 'Clouds Dale's' cloud pillows don't feel like these."

Fluttershy let out a little yawn that could barely be heard. She then said in a whispered tone, "I must agree I haven't slept that well in ages."

"So what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked in a quick tone. She was obviously ready to get on with the day. She began to stretch out her wings and trot in place to get her blood flowing right. She then started hovering in the air like she normally did.

Twilight then thought for a minute and said, "Well the princess told me she sent letters to the others back in Ponyville telling them to come here. So we should go meet them at the train station."

"Wait, what about Pyro and his friends? Do you really think we should leave them here, alone?" The rainbow Pegasus asked in a bit of worry, which was odd because she was never worried; even if she was she knew how to hide it.

Twilight looked up for a minute in thought and said, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Anyway I think they're still asleep in the room next door. Plus I don't think we have to worry about Pyro, he seems really nice."

Rainbow Dash snorted and said, "Well I'm still keeping an eye on them. Their still dragons." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Spike called in an angry tone. Rainbow looked down forgetting that Spike had slept with them that night.

She quickly scrambled in her mind for what to say, "I'm not saying all dragons are bad. I'm just saying that we should be careful. I mean their not like you Spike. Anyway we should get going. I'm pretty sure the girls are here by now."

Spike thought for a minute and asked, 'What did she mean 'their not like me?' He shook the thought out of his head and followed close behind Twilight after all he was still her #1 assistant.

All three ponies and Spike went out the door and down the stairs. They then went outside and headed for the train station.

As the ponies left their room the dragons in the next room began to wake up.

Razor was the first up. He let out a loud yawn showing his sharp fangs. He then turned to the others who were getting rid of their drowsiness.

Jordan was the first to say, "Morning guys. How did everyone sleep?"

Conner answered his brother in a cheerful and peppy tone, "Man I haven't slept that well since we left the city." Ethan turned his neck to the side making a loud cracking noise. He then said, "Yeah, that was pretty good sleep. So Razor, what do we do now?

Razor thought for a minute and said, "Well considering where we are, we can't go on our morning hunt and Pyro probably went for his morning walk. So, we should probably head to the princess's throne room to await further orders."

Skye laughed and said, "Wait, should he really be walking around here?" "Oh common, he's the king of the dragon city. What could possibly happen to him?"

Skye thought for a minute, 'Well he has a point. We've tons of monsters what could he possibly have to fear from ponies?' He then said, "Alright guys let's go."

Everyone walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the princess's throne room. As they excited the room and walked down the hallway, they were met with stares from the soldiers nearby.

Some of the soldiers then started following the group of dragons to see if they were up to anything.

With his draconic sense of hearing Razor easily heard the soldier following them. If there's one thing that will get on _**this**_dragons nerve, it's being followed and stared at. And if there's one dragon you don't want to make mad besides Pyro its Razor.

Razor turned around and asked, "Why are you following us?" One of the soldiers stepped forward and said, "It is our duty to protect the princesses from all dangers. I'm afraid that means we must keep an eye on you dragons."

Razor held a low growl in his throat as he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" The soldier then said, "It simply means that we are not 100% sure we can trust you. After all your kind is not well know for being peaceful creatures. Your known for being black hearted destructive monsters."

Ethan turned around and asked, "You wanna run that by us again?" The earth dragons was letting out a low growl as his claws began to make slash marks in the white marble floor.

Razor stepped in front of him and said, "Don't we are here on business and you know Pyro would want us fighting. Plus he's not worth trouble. Let's just go to the throne room."

The soldier laughed and said, "Hah, if your so called king has cowards like you for generals I guess that proves how much of coward and a weakling he really is."

That last line had done it. Razor let out a loud roar of anger. Not only had these soldiers made it plainly clear they did not trust them, they had the gaul to insult

That is the ultimate insult to today's dragons. Razor bared his fangs being quickly followed by the others. With that the soldiers got into battle positions with spears in hoof.

The others let their magical auras light up their horns as they faced the group of dragons. Little did they know that they had made a mistake that would probably scar them for life.

Razor and the others got into their battle positions and prepared for battle. There were at least twelve soldiers around them. That didn't seem very even. There should have been more.

Now let's get back to Pyro.

He was still looking around the castle and noticed the beautiful artwork hanging on the walls. Most of them were of Princess Celestia and Canterlot. As Pyro walked through the hallways he caught the scent of something.

A dragon's senses were very well developed and were a lot higher than many other species. What Pyro smelled was obviously a pony, but this one smelled different. He had already memorized the scent of Twilight, the princess, and the others; all the guards smelled the same with that armor on so it was really easy to smell them.

However this scent was of someone he had never seen or smelt before. Not only that they were headed in his direction. The dragon continued on his current path and was about to round a corner when someone came around first and bumped into him.

As the pony got back up Pyro took a look at her. It was another alicorn. Unlike Celestia this was black, and had the symbol of a crescent moon on her flank. Her mane looked was a purplish color and sparkled like stars and her eyes were a midnight blue.

As the alicorn took a look at the dragon before her she sprung into action. She yelled in a deep voice that made his ears ache. "**HOW DARE THOU MONSTRESS REPTILE COME HERE?!"**

Pyro backed away as the sound pierced his ear drums. With his super sensitive hearing it sounded like someone was using an air horn inside his head. He then said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa take it easy. I'm not here to cause trouble."

Before he could continue she spoke again, "**DO NOT TRY TO FOOL US DRAGON. THOU ARE TRESPASSING IN THE CASTLE OF PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS LUNA AND THOUGH SHALL PAY FOR THIS ACT!**"

Pyro's ears were aching like crazy and he was getting angry. Before he could react, the black alicorn blasted him with dark blue magic beam. Suddenly the dragon king was inside a bubble of blue magic that twinkled like her mane.

Before Pyro could even try to break out he felt something sap him and his strength draining. With that Princess Luna began to take the dragon toward her sister's throne room. It was around that time that Twilight and the others had finally arrived.

They were all talking to Celestia and were working out living arrangements. Applejack was the first to speak, "So let me git this straight, we're supposed to keep fa've grown dragons in each of our homes, until everyone in Ponyville is ready to accept em."

Twilight answered and said, "I'm afraid so. Pyro's generals don't trust us enough to leave him here alone. Since Pyro will be staying with me the others will have to stay with each of you."

Rarity was absolutely horrified. "I can't have one of those scaly brutes living in my shop. They'd eat all the gems I need for my dresses. Not only that I doubt any of them even knows the meaning of the ward cleanliness."

Spike then interrupted and said, "Aw come on Rarity, I'm actually looking forward to it. There are going to be more dragons in Ponyville now. Think about the cool stuff they could do."

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around as she said, "I almost forgot. When we get back we should totally throw them a 'Welcome to Ponyville Mister Dragons' party."

Twilight sighed hard and said, "Well at least a few of you are enthusiastic about this. Princess Celestia, are you sure this is safe? I know you've had peace with these dragons for a while but a lot can happen in the years they've been gone."

Princess Celestia nodded and said, "Don't worry Twilight, I will have a few of my guards go undercover in Ponyville and watch him. I assure you everything will be fine."

Spike then jumped off of Twilight's back and landed on the ground. He then said, "See, you were worrying about nothing. With the princess's help what could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly the doors to the throne room were thrown open by a powerful magic, then in walked 'Princess Luna' looking very angry. Behind her floated an unconscious Pyro who was continuously being electrocuted.

The princess dropped the bubble to the side and said, "My dear sister, I found this dragon roaming the castle. He was walking around like he owned the place. I figured he was probably looking for the royal treasury or something."

Celestia rolled her eyes and said, "Luna this is Pyro our guest. He is the dragon king we have been waiting for all these years."

Luna's eyes shot wide and looked over at the sphere at the unconscious dragon. She then said, "Oh no. I swear I didn't know it was him."

The sun princess then said, "It's alright Luna. I should have told you that Pyro and his friends had arrived. However I'm very impressed you managed to trap him in there."

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh. She then said, "So much for mister super powerful dragon. When it comes to the princess he doesn't stand a chance." "Rainbow Dash I don't think this is the time fur that." Applejack said in an irritated tone.

Luna blushed madly. She had made one heck of a blunder this time. However no one could blame her for her mistake. The dragon king hasn't been seen in Equestria centuries.

Spike then rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Well this is awkward. What else could go wrong?"

Celestia cleared her throat again and said, "You might want to let him out of there before he wakes up or before his generals get..." 'BANG!'

The princess was cut off by the doors flying open and about twelve of her soldiers flying through the doors. The girls looked at the group of fallen stallions and saw that they had been attacked. There were claw and bite marks all over there armor.

The princess then sighed deeply and thought to herself, 'Too late.'

As the soldiers lay out on the ground, Razor and the others walked through the door and said, "I believe these belong to you princess." The rest of the boys walked in proudly. They were very happy to show these guys what real warriors were like.

Skye then said, "I recommend you getting better guards. These guys didn't even make me break a sweat." It was obvious these guys were proud of their victory, but that moment didn't last very long.

Everyone's eyes then locked on to the bubble in the corner with their king inside. They all looked in shock as their king lay unconscious inside the magic sphere. They all started growling angrily and dropped down into their battle stances.

Luna began to step back while the others were sitting back in fear. One mad dragon was bad enough but five, that was beyond bad.

Fluttershy had already fainted because of her Draco-phobia.

Razor was about to charge the princess when he looked inside the bubble. Pyro was regaining consciousness, and when he woke up, boy would he be mad.

Razor decided to stand on the side lines and let things happen. As they all saw Razor calm down everyone else did the same. When it came to the dragon king, you didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

As Pyro woke up he recalled what happened in the hallway with the black alicorn that attacked him. He then looked around and found himself inside the magical prison in which he was being held.

The princess of the night was distracted by his generals that she hadn't noticed him at all. Luna began to wonder why the dragons suddenly looked so calm and were smiling so casually.

All of their attention was caught as bright light began to shine inside the bubble prison. Twilight thought it was the same light from yesterday, but it wasn't. This light was not golden at all, it was a deep red and shined around itself. Inside the bubble fire was swirling around and Pyro was nowhere to be seen.

Then before anyone could react the bubble shattered and red fire lashed out in all directions before fading out. It looked like peddles of flowers were flowing all over the room. It would have been a beautiful sight had their not been an angry dragon to deal with.

As everyone recovered from the shock they looked over to where the bubble had been to see Pyro, and boy did he look mad.

Pyro's body was covered in red flames that danced across his body like they were apart of his scales. This made his angry look even more terrifying. His already dagger like eyes had narrowed into slits, his claws were fully extended, and his fangs were bared in a snarl. In plain terms, this was one mad fire dragon.

His eyes soon fell on Luna who was cowering in fear. She was not the only one. The six mares and Spike all looked like they would pass out from fear at any moment (minus Fluttershy who already had).

Razor and the others looked completely calm. Twilight began to wonder why and how they could be so calm in this kind of situation.

As a few seconds passed Pyro's flames died down and his face returned to normal. He cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that, my anger tends to spike sometimes."

Conner walked up next to his brother and said, "Ain't that an understatement."

Soon all his friends and brothers surrounded him in a group laugh. The girls were completely beside themselves. A split second ago they were about to be roasted, now they having a laugh about their king's anger.

Twilight then thought, 'He's being so casual. The princess's magic is the magic of an alicorn and that was high level prison spell and he just… just shattered it like it was nothing. One things for sure I don't want to get on these dragons bad sides.'

Celestia stepped down from her throne and began to speak, "I hope my sister did not harm you. She thought you were an intruder." Pyro laughed and said, "I figured as much, but you don't have to worry. I'm fine."

She then breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Good. Now let's get down to what we all came here to speak of. That is if you all are done showing off."

Razor and the others let sly grins come to their faces and saw how much of a mess they had made.

Everyone lined up and waited to hear what the princess had to say. Luna had taken a seat next to her sister looking at the ground in shame of her actions.

The princess of the sun once again began to speak, "Elements of harmony I have decided that you all are the only ones I can trust with caring for these dragons. Each of you has proved that you are up to this challenge. While Pyro is learning magic from Twilight, I will need the rest of you to care for his generals."

It was then that Rarity stepped forward and asked, "Your Highness, not that I'm saying I'm not up to it or anything, but is this absolutely necessary? I mean his generals and his brothers could just stay with the Equestrian dragons?"

Razor stopped her before she could press the matter any further, "No offense to you or your friends, but we do not trust you enough to leave our king alone in your care. We lost him once we are not losing him again."

Rainbow Dash took that as an insult. She flew in front of Razor's face and asked in an angry tone, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, If you've got a problem with what I said, your welcome to complain." The grey dragon said in calm yet obviously annoyed tone.

The rainbow pegasus then said, "Well how do we know we can trust you dragons? You species aren't exactly known for being kind and peaceful."

Razor snorted and said, "Actually we are. In most writings that have to do with dragons, we are said to be calm and peaceful creatures unless provoked and I don't trust you to not provoke our king. Considering what just happened I don't think we should be here at all!"

Rainbow Dash then snorted again and said, "Well maybe you shouldn't be here and I'd be happy to send you packing!"

With that Razor eyes narrowed. Before Rainbow Dash could react she found herself gripped by a powerful force. "Ahhh!" She let out a light yell as the force tightened around her and everyone began to worry.

Twilight then saw a blue aura around Rainbow Dash that she couldn't see before because of her blue fur. Something was squeezing her and it was powerful.

She then looked at Razor whose eyes were now glowing the same blue color as the aura around Rainbow. She then thought, 'Is he using magic? That can't be possible.'

She didn't have time to worry about that, she had to help Rainbow Dash. She was about to use her own magic, but Pyro spoke first.

"Peace Razor, I'm sure Rainbow didn't mean anything by it. Let her go." With that Razor released his grip on the pegasus who then dropped to the ground.

As she got up she shot Razor a death glare, and received an even deadlier one from Razor. Razor was impressed by the spirit of this pegasus, but he would not have the his honor and especially not the honor of the king be questioned.

"Also I'm sure the princess was acting out of care for her subjects. The dragons of this world obviously give our kind a bad name." Pyro said in calm yet strong tone.

Razor immediately calmed himself and said, "Forgive me sir, I was out of line."He then sat down looked ahead towards the princess. Twilight noticed and thought, 'Wow he must really respect Pyro if he dropped his attitude just like that.'

Pyro then said, "Thank you for the information princess. I'm sure we can find out who stays with who when we get to this 'Pony-Ville'. "

The princess nodded and said, "You should all head for the train station. Your train will be arriving shortly."

Pyro's brother Jordan then said, "Actually, brother if you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay here."

Skye then asked, "Um… why?"

Jordan then answered, "Well I figure having one of us stationed here will help if the princess has any important information for you. Razor can keep our mind link open and I can send you any useful information involving your studies."

Twilight then thought, ''Mind link', I wonder what that is and what they need it for? They can just send letters to each other.' Pyro nodded and said, "Wow, I can't really see any downside to this. Well if it's okay with the princess, I don't mind."

Celestia nodded and said, "It would be a pleasure to have one of your brothers staying here. Now you better be on you way or the train will leave without you." Twilight nodded and said, "Ok everyone, let's go."

Everyone followed behind Twilight and began to leave. Pyro then stopped looked back as he said, "Hey Luna, hopefully next time we can meet on better terms."

Luna smiled and said, "Of course we-I mean I look forward to it your majesty." And with that everyone left.

As they made their way to the train station they received many stares and heard many whispers among the crowd of ponies nearby. Razor began to feel uneasy having all these eyes on him.

Fluttershy noticed this and debated what to do. She decided to say something. As Razor continued to look around he saw the yellow pegasus move closer.

She then said, "You don't have to worry. I just think this is the first time they've had dragons here. Especially dragons that look like you."

Razor let a light smile come to his face. It was the first smile anyone had seen on him since they got here. The gray dragon then thought, 'Maybe these ponies aren't so bad after all.'

As they arrived at the train station the conductor greeted them with a tip of his hat as he said, "Hello everyone, going back home?" Twilight nodded and said, "That's right."

The conductor eyes then landed on the dragons behind Twilight and her friends. He then asked, "Um are these… nice… dragons w-with you?"

Twilight looked back and said, "Yes they are. Don't be afraid though, they're harmless," She then looked back and saw why the conductor was so afraid and said, "I think."

The conductor then said, "Well if you say so. That will be 4 gems or 12 bits please."

Twilight then said, "Twelve, I've only got 8." Pyro then said, "I'll handle this Twilight." The red dragon reached into one of his bags and pulled out something. As he pulled it out the object definitely looked like a coin.

Twilight eyed it and thought, 'I didn't know the princess gave him bits to use, but one bit isn't going to be enough.'

Pyro then asked, "Will this be enough?" The conductor examined the coin with a monocle. As he did his eyes shot wide and he dropped the eye piece.

He then said, "This is gold." Everyone's jaws dropped as the conductor said this. He then said, "Please climb abroad and enjoy the ride."

Everyone got on the train and in a few minutes it was off. As everyone took their seats Rarity finally asked, "Where in Equesrtia did you get that?"

Pyro then asked, "Is it that surprising to have gold here?" Twilight who was sitting across from him then said, "Well gold hasn't been seen in Equestria for quite some time, so yeah."

Ethan then asked, "Then what are those bits you use?" Apple Jack answered that one. "Bits are coins that look like gowl'd but they ain't the same."

Pyro then said, "Also what was with the gem thing? Do you guys pay for things with gem stones?"

Rarity nodded and said, "Yes, we use them for practically everything; mainly because they are so easy to find. I use them in most of my dresses."

Spike smiled and said, "I love gems, especially emeralds. They taste amazing. Rubies are good to, but they don't have much flavor now that I think about it." Conner then asked in a loud yet somewhat funny tone, "You eat them?"

Spike then said, "Of course. All baby dragons eat gems when they're young. They even eat them when they get older, but not as often. There like a desert dish."

Pyro and the others looked at each other in confusion. Razor then said, "This place is weird." Conner followed him and said, "With a capital W for that madder."

Twilight then asked, "By the way Razor, I was wondering what that power was that you used on Rainbow Dash. If I didn't know better I'd say that was magic. Although when I use it I need a little bit more effort."

Razor looked to Pyro and the others and they all burst snickered and laughed at the purple unicorn's statement. The mares and even Spike were wondering what was so funny, but they decided to wait until they were done.

Razor regained his composure and said, "No, no, no I can't use magic. Pyro's the only one who can do that. It's in his blood. I'm a psychic dragon."

Fluttershy then asked in surprised, but whispered tone, "You're psychic? That means you can control things with your mind, right?" Razor nodded and said, "That's right."

Fluttershy then said, "I guess that means you're really smart too?" Razor looked at Fluttershy who had perked up a little bit. He then said, "I am one of the top scholars back home. I also help with the battle strategies Pyro comes up with."

Fluttershy then smiled and said, "That sounds really exciting." "Thanks." Razor then looked Fluttershy over. She had been hunkering low and staying quiet during the entire walk so he hadn't noticed her until now.

As he looked her over he thought, 'Wow, she's actually kind of pretty.'

He then looked at her face and into her eyes. At that moment Razor felt completely calm. It was as if her very presence was calming his spirit. He then let a gentle smile come to his face. Fluttershy smiled back.

Spike then said, "That is so cool, so what can you really do?" Razor thought for a moment and said, "Well I can move any object with my mind; whether they be alive or not. I can also focus my psychic power into a physical form of energy so I can blast it, and I can read minds."

At that last one everyone looked at the gray dragon in surprise. He then said, "Don't worry, I don't' read minds unless I have to… or want to."

Rainbow Dash then said, "Oh yeah, then what am I thinking now?"

Razor closed his eyes and began to focus his powers. He then said, "Your thinking this is hooks, that there's no way anyone can read minds, and you think this whole job is one big catastrophe that's waiting to happen."

Rainbow Dash's eyes and widened and her cocky smile turned into an agape jaw. That alone showed that Razor was right.

Soon the train stopped and the conductor said, "We have arrived in Ponyville."

Twilight then said, "Alright we're here."

Pyro stepped off the train first and Twilight came after him. Just as she was about to move her last leg out of the train car her back hoof got caught and she tripped.

Pyro reacted fast and reached his arm out and caught her. He then hoisted her back up and made sure she was standing on all four legs this time.

She then said, "Thank you." "No problem."

With that everyone followed her off the train and stood in front of Ponyville. The town looked like that of a village. There were all kinds of houses and building, but nothing to big. IT was also nice and quite as everypony went on with their normal lives.

Pyro then said, "Uh Twilight don't you think it's about time we decide whose going to live with who?"

Twilight then said, "Oh right." Pyro then said, "Ok since its already been decided that I'm staying with Twilight and Spike during my training we have to decide who will be staying with who. So girls state your names, and where you live."

Apple Jack decided to go first. "Mah names Apple Jack and I live at good ol 'Sweet Apple Acers'. It's my family's farm. It surrounded tons of apple trees and plenty of wide open space."

Rainbow Dash decided to go next. I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash, the fastest mare in Equestria. I live up there in 'Cloudsdale'. That is whenever I'm not doing my awesome stunts that is."

Next was Pinkie Pie who was hopping up and down with excitement. She then said, "My names Pinkie, but almost everypony calls me Pinkie. I live with Cakes over at 'Sugar Cube Corner'. There's a whole lot of sweets, like cakes, cupcakes, candy, cupcakes, cookies, cupcakes, oh and cupcakes."

The dragons all gave worried glances at one another except Conner who was seemed very interested in this pink pony and her hyperactive behavior.

Fluttershy spoke next and said, "I'm Fluttershy. I live west of here. My home is always open to the little critters who wander through Ponyville, so I wouldn't mind any extra guests. That is if you don't mind staying with me that is."

Finally came Rarity. My name is Rarity, and I'm pleased to meet all of you. I live in a beautiful fashion boutique a few degrees north. I design all the latest fashions there so as long as you don't do anything to sabotage that we'll get along just fine." She said with a big grin.

Once again everyone shared nervous glances. Pyro then said, "Ok, boys huddle up." The dragons began talking and whispering amongst themselves and occasionally looking up at the girls.

Twilight and the others were a little weirded out by this, but they let the dragons talk. Once they were done talking, they lined up in a straight line and faced the mares. Pyro walked over and sat next to Twilight and Spike.

Twilight then nervously asked, "Well?"

Ethan spoke first, "I'm an earth dragon and if there's one thing I like its wide open space. So I'll go with Applejack. I'll do whatever I can to help out too."

Applejack smiled and Ethan smiled back. Both were obviously happy with the results. Ethan walked over to Apple Jack and stood next to her.

Razor was next. He then looked over to Fluttershy and he could clearly see her looking his way. He then thought, 'Well, considering my options, I'd rather stay with someone who's calm and quiet.'

Razor cleared his throat and said, "I'll go with Fluttershy." Everyone gave him a surprised look. Rarity then asked, "Um… why?" "Out of most of you she's the most calm and quiet. If I'm going to stay here I'm going to need a place like that so I can focus. As long as its okay with her."

Fluttershy nodded and said in a whispered tone, "Oh, I don't mind at all. I'd be happy to have you." Razor stood next to Fluttershy and sat down on his haunches waiting for the others.

Skye was up next. He then said, "As a wind dragon there's nothing I love more then soaring through the skies. If I get to live up there, I could learn a whole bunch of new moves and techniques. So I say, hello Cloudsdale."

Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Finally, someone who likes flying as much as I do. You'll fit right in with me. But I do recommend not going out when everyone's around."

Lastly was Conner. Conner was looking back and forth between Rarity and Pinkie Pie. He then took another look at Pinkie Pie who was still jumping up down with excitement. Rarity was smiling, but she looked really nervous.

He then looked down to see Spike pointing to Pinkie behind one of his paws so Rarity couldn't see. So he finally made his decision. "I'm going with Pinkie Pie."

Just as he said that, the yellow dragon was tackled to the ground by pink blur. As his head stopped spinning he looked to see Pinkie hugging him tightly as she squealed, "Yay, I get a new friend to play with. I have to introduce you to the cakes, especially the babies; they'd love to meet you. Oh and I can't wait for you to try all the different sweets and stuff. This is so perfect."

Conner then thought, 'I hope I haven't gotten myself into a big heap of trouble.'

Spike had a big smile on his face then a thought went off in his head. He then said, "I just thought of something. How are we supposed to get them through town without causing a panic?"

Twilight nodded and said, "Spikes right. If even one of you is spotted all of Ponyville will go into chaos."

Skye then said, "Don't worry all you have to do is lead the way and we'll follow. No will see us and everything will be fine. We're hunters after all we know how to stay invisible." Rainbow Dash then said, "Well you can't argue with that."

Before they could continue a loud sound cut her off. All the girls looked over to the dragons to see that the noise had come from them. They all gave toothy smiles that made the girls feel a bit uneasy.

Spike then asked, "Hey are you guys okay?" Pyro then said, "Well we haven't eaten since yesterday and it was long ride over here. I guess we're all just hungry."

With that one statement Twilight felt like she was the dumbest pony in history. How could she have forgotten what they were going to eat? These were dragons not ponies, they didn't eat gems like Spike, and there were five of them. The purple unicorn began to panic.

Pyro then held up one of his paws and said, "It's no big deal, we just need a place to hunt." They looked around and didn't see much. Razor then said, "How about that forest over there?"

As Razor said that all of them looked over to see what Razor had pointed to. It was the 'Everfree Forest'. No pony ever went in there. They thought it was completely unnatural. Not only that there were some pretty dangerous creatures in there as well.

Pyro then said, "It looks like a good enough place to start. Twilight we'll meet you at your places later, okay?" As Pyro said that, all the girls jumped in their way with worried smiles on their faces.

Pyro then looked to Twilight and asked, "Is there a problem?" "Well it's just that, that's the Everfree Forest. No pony goes in there. Its un-natural and dangerous."

Pyro took a deep breath and said, "Twilight we are five very powerful dragons. I'm sure we'll be fine." Pyro and the others walked past her. She was about to rebuttal, but Pyro placed a claw over her mouth before she could. He then said, "We'll be fine, I promise. We'll meet up with you guys later."

With that all five dragons headed into the forest without even looking back. Twilight then said, "Well you guys heard them. We'll just wait at home until they come back."

With that everyone went back to their individual homes. As Twilight finally arrived at the library, she and spike saw how late it was getting and they were both starting to get worried. Twilight then said, "Ok, I'm going back." Just as she turned around she was greeted by a smiling Pyro.

The purple unicorn and dragon jumped back against the door as they saw him. She then yelled, "Y-You're okay!" She then hugged him tightly surprising both the dragon and herself.

She then let go and said, "Sorry, but I was really worried." Pyro smiled and said, "I told we'd be fine. My friends already met with yours. So let's head inside." Twilight nodded and opened the door.

As she did Pyro looked around said, "Wow, this is a nice place you got here." The purple unicorn smiled and said, "Thanks, it's nothing special, but home is home."

The red dragon chuckled as he said, "With all these books around its no wonder you're so smart." This time Twilight blushed but she managed to regain herself before Pyro noticed.

"Well you better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow, that's when your training starts." She said as she was going up the stairs. Pyro smiled and said, "I look forward to it."

As she left Pyro took one last look around before letting out a loud yawn. Twilight took one last peek down stairs to watch him. Pyro walked in circle like most dogs do before they sleep. He then lay down and soon the dragon became still.

Twilight smiled as she saw him sleep, he looked kind of cute that way like a puppy; a red puppy with claws, horns, and razor sharp teeth.

Spike and Twilight finally headed up stairs and prepared for bed. As Spike crawled into his small basket he decided to ask Twilight something.

"Hey Twilight…" The purple and drowsy unicorn asked, "Yes?"

"I was just thinking, do you think I could grow up to be like Pyro and the others one day? I mean they're all so strong, brave, and noble. I'm not like that at all."

Twilight turned to the baby dragon and said, "I think if you try hard enough, you can do anything. Who knows maybe you can learn something from Pyro and the others while they're here."

Spike sighed and said, "Yeah, maybe. Twilight…" "Yes?" "Why were you staring at him on the train?"

Twilight nearly fell out of her bed at Spikes last comment and said, "I think you should go to sleep now. Goodnight Spike."

The baby dragon laughed and said, "Goodnight Twilight."

**Well everyone that's chapter three down. I hope your ready because now things are going to get interesting. This is Nova Pyro saying so long for now.**


End file.
